The Day I Flu: Part 1
"Now, open your textbooks to Chapter 5, where we learn the properties of a good Sneak-Up Scare." Professer Knight's voiced echoed around the Scaring 101 building. Meme was busy doing the teacher's instructions, while a few jokers were messing around behind him. "Hey, nerd. Mind if I use your textbook?" Hannah Rodiker, one of the four Rodiker Sisters, was messing around with her textbook along with her older sister, Maria. "Just so you can scribble in it? Yes, I do mind.," said Meme. " Fine. I'll just steal this extra one," said Hannah, picking up a textbook next to Meme. "Hey! That's Randall's book!," shouted Meme. "Well, he isn't even here! Where is he, huh?," Maria asked, her eyes glaring. "I don't know. But I might ask YOU the same question. Where's Dynamic?" "To be honest, we don't either, nerd. Be thankful she isn't here, because she'd be stratching you in every corner on your arms." "Sis, stop it! He hasn't done anything!" Cadence Rodiker was sitting next to Hannah, looking at Meme with a look of Sorry-About-That face. "Cadence, stay out of this.," snapped Maria. While they were arguing, the doors to the building burst open, and in came Randall. Something wasn't right about him, though. His fronds were dropping, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his eyes seemed to be bloodshot. He walked extremly slowly, and changed color to match a color of red or green soemtimes. "S-Sorry, sir. I-I just woke up, a-and I'm r-really tired.," said Randall. His voice didn't seem to be better, either. "I say otherwise, Mr. Boggs, but very well. Now, open your textbook to Chapter 5.," Prof. Knight said. Randall did what he was supposed to. Cadence was giving him a sorry look, while Hannah and Maria were giggling at him. Later, after Scaring 101 was over, everyone ran out. Well, ALMOST everyone. Meme and Randall walked, both walking in sync. Once they got to the hallway where their room was, they heard a voice. "And so, Lizard Boy kept flashing different colors. Is that what happen when lizards get drunk?" Dynamic and her sisters walked down the hallways, Cadence included, toward the two friends. "Well, well, i-if it isn't t-the Lizard B-Boy and his boyfriend! What now? W-We got you cornered!," said Dynamic, sounding as bad as Randall. "Leave him alone, Dynamic! He's really tired!," yelled Meme. "I-I don't buy it! And s-since I'm in a-a good mood t-today, I'm just g-gonna punch you!," yelled Dynamic. She then punched Randall's gut as hard as she could. "THAT'S IT!," yelled Meme, proceeding to attack Dynamic. Her sisters tried to help, but Meme was strong for such a skinny boy. Then, they all heard it. Meme looked behind him. Randall feel to the floor, gagging. Dynamic ran over to him. "W-Well, aren't we s-scared! Now, I f-feel like I can a-attack you HARDER!," Dynamic sneered, ready to kick him. Randall threw up. Dynamic look down. Her feet were COVERED in the sticky green substance that was some sort of breakfast. She was disgusted, and kicked Randall away. Meme pushed ALL of them out of the way, and grabbed Randall's arm. Dragging him to his room, Meme felt sympathy for him. Randall had the flu. Meme opened the door to Randall's room. By the time he made it there, he was sweating up a storm. "You need rest. I made your bed earlier.," said Meme, with a look of concern in his face. "T-T-Thanks.," Randall replied, dragging his feet back to his bed. He layed down, took a small sip of water, and went to sleep. Meme had to go back to class. He said good night, turned on the fan, and closed the door. "Sweet dreams." The Day I Flu: Part 2----> Category:Male OCs Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Canon x OC